Draco's only Story
by GrayXmeetsXAmber
Summary: What do you do when you love someone that the world says you shouldn't? Do you go for it, or walk away? What can a man possibly do when he loves a Mudblood?.....DMHG


**Title: **"Dreamers never dream and seekers never seek"  
**  
Genre: **Romance, Tragedy, Poetry

**Ship: Draco and Hermione **

**Rating: PG-13/R**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, half the lines come from movies or songs, he he, but the plot is sort of mine. **

**Chapter: 1**

_**The greatest thing you'll ever learn…is to love and just to be loved in return.**_ I never believed in true love, fantasies or dreams coming true. Fairy tales with m'lady always looking so good. Everyone around me, with smiling faces and happiness that you couldn't contain. Life isn't a box of chocolates, no matter how you look at it.

People are always dying and being born. No one finds true bliss and no one ever will. Suffice it say, everyone's a little on the depressed state. Once you lose something you know that you'll never get back, or your goals stay empty you know life isn't worth living. Again, we strive for anti-depressants.

I, myself, have suffered more than a man should. I've seen the good die and the evil go on. I've witnessed rape and murder and everything else in between, but never have I ever loved. I've always wondered; even when I was younger what it would be like to have my lover in my arms, confessing their unedifying love to me. Again it's a dream, something I shouldn't believe, but it's there, deep down.

I never thought I'd tell my story. I never thought anyone would care for me like she did. How much she loved me, and how much I loved her. We weren't meant to be but we held our own. Love is blind, as they say, and it blinded me completely. If I could turn back time, I never would've fallen for her, and I wouldn't be here alone, and slowly decaying away, just as my love.

When I first laid eyes upon her, my heart flew. She was everything to me. From her know-it-all attitude to the gentle soul that lived inside of her. Everything about her was beautiful, absolutely everything.I always thought love was something to believe in. Like a religion; it couldn't be bended. Or fixed. And if you did anything to it, it'd pass you up. Not with her. She made life worth living and love, worth loving.

_"Love, love is many splendid thing….love lifts us up were we belong…all you need is love….all you need is love…..all you need is love….all you need is love…" _

Her voice still haunts my soul, my mind, my heart. Her eyes, they still penetrate through me. They still turn me on. Even with her death, I still ache for the passion we once held. The many nights of where I couldn't sleep and neither could she; we'd sit and chat. Speak upon the weather, our home lives, our future, together. Alas, the woman I love is……dead.

And here I stand, alone and lost. Left without hope or happiness. She held me together, everything about her was amazing, truly amazing. And I loved her, and I was told never to fall in love with someone like her. It'd only end bad, and it did. Everyone was right, everyone knew, we weren't meant to be.

**It all started one year ago………..**

It was year of 1997, the summer had slowly passed withits lazy days and I was glad to finally be back for my last year. Everything seemed right; I wasn't upset, I wasn't hurting and no one around me was trying anything out of the ordinary...Or so I thought.

I was always told I resembled my father. The hair, the eyes, the arrogance, all fine and dandy, but I wasn't him. I didn't hunger for power, or lust. I only wanted acceptance, but was never given it. My mother was only one whom loved me, and yet I never showed it to her. She'd try her hardest to get me to utter the words 'I love you' to her, but I never did. I look back upon that and shamelessly kick myself.

I remember walking down Kings Cross Station and whiffing the fuel of the train, hearing the egar footsteps of the younger students bombarding their way onto the train. Every person had their own, say for me. Some of my friends hooked up with someone, or just passing some time so they could get some sort of action. Not me. Never did I have a decent girlfriend, something always came up.

**Something always came up……………**

"Draco! Oh Draco!" I cringed, knowing exacting who was calling me I hated the way she called my name so nasally, so high pitched, so disgusting. I hastened my pace but she caught me, and grabbed me, I knew it, she wanted me.

"Ooh! Draco! Not in public!" She squeaked. Her hands were roaming all over me. Trying to get me started, **_No_**, my mind thought, I wanted to gag.

"Parkinson, get your pathetic hands off of me before I hex you into oblivion!" I never shouted, never caused a scene, I only maliciously whispered it in her ear. I knew some people were watching though, mainly the younger students, **_Oh joy they think I like whores. _**Shaking my already throbbing head, I pulled away from her and stalked off, I was not in the mood for her antics. Not now, not ever.

_"Remember, anger is only known if you show it…." _Again I shook my head, no need quoting sayings in my head.

I moved along the train compartments toward the back, wishing I hadn't as I spotted two people I really did not want to see. They obviously felt the same toward me, heaving a sigh I looked them both straight in the eyes.

"Good Morrow, Potter...Weasley…" _Blast, they look positively livid, they're going to hit me, and I know it. _

"Heh, look Harry, he's actually alone. No goonies." The red head retorted giving Harry a sluggish look.

_This is why I never travel alone, dammnit….._

"Yeah, we could beat the living shite out of him, you know?"

"I feel we have a strong accord, we on the same track?"

Harry nodded and turned back to me, his eyes, they completely frightened me. My skin crawled; he was looking right through me. "Frightened much?"

I wanted to look away, so I did, but his glare, it was still on me. Again I shivered, so looking back up at him, I only growled.

"Sod off, Potter." My voice was dripping with venom, so much that I felt that Weasel was going to need a mop to dry up the mess. His eyes flashed and I saw Weasley move toward me, _Oh God, I'm dead now._ At that moment, she appeared. She was the queue of the others to shut up. **I breathed in, my heart tightened, my eyes dilated. **Her head was tilted and she pushed her way gently through the two 'golden' ones.

"What are you two doing?" her voice, so sweet. I could smell roses. I wanted to mentally kick myself, _That can't be….Gran-Hermione? _My steel gray eyes widened with mystery, this couldn't be the once busy haired know-it-all I slowly grew to love. No. Standing in front of me was a changed gir-woman.

"Oh, Hermione, we were only joking."

_Maybe it's the hair? How it shines when the light doesn't touch.  
_

"Yeah, no harm done, honest."

_Maybe it's her eyes, the deep pools of chocolate I could easily get lost in. _

She cocked a brow, "You two better be telling the truth. That's no way to treat your Head Boy, now is it?" They shook their heads in unison, cursing me under their breath.

_Perhaps how well she handles her friends? No. Her strictness? Possibly. Her voice? Hmm...Absolutely no comment to that._

"Now, off you two. Just because I'm your friend doesn't mean I can't give you two detentions for harassment." They stalked off, clearly upset.

_But doesn't it cut you like a knife? Perhaps, maybe, No comment. Ah, but you know she's beautiful? _

All the time while I was thinking, it neverregistered to me that I had been staring at her with a deep lust. _Snap out of it man!_ Shaking my head I bit my bottom lip and waited for her to saying something, anything, but she only smiled. So I decided to speak.

"You didn't have to do that. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." _Wow, what confidence, you ARE your father. Shut up!_

"Well, I had to find you anyways." She completely detected my arrogance but bypassed it as if it were child's play.

"And why's that?"

"We have to discuss our jobs as Heads, talk to Dumbledore when we get to the castle, and find out our passwords since we're sharing a dorm together." Her actions were matter-of-factly and I liked it.Grinning, I crossed my arms and leaned on the compartment wall.

"Oh, really? We have to spend an entire year together, alone in our own dorm? Hmm, I think I quite enjoy this, to be blunt."

She pursed her lips. "You've given this a fair bit of thought, I presume?" I only nodded causing some strands to fall into my face. She turned slightly. "Well then, follow me to the Heads Compartment, were we can discuss some issues."

I shifted my weight, and looked intently out the window. The sky was deep gray and showed how I felt alone and tired. She was looking at me I could see her eyes through the reflection Quickly I looked at her. "What?" She shook her head, grabbed a quill out of her book-bag and began writing something._God she's beautiful_. I arched a pale brow, shifted yet again and cocked my head. "What are you writing?"

"Some of my favourite novella's titles."

"Really?"

"Really, Really."

"Hmm, sounds like endless hours of fun. D'you like _The Promise,_ you know by Danielle Steel?" She looked at me, her brow furrowed.

"Yes. You like Muggle Authors?" I nodded. "Read them all the time, love."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yep. I'm a sucker when it comes to books, but I don't show it, as you obviously know." I crossed my arms, she didn't believe me, I could tell. "Don't believe me, eh?"

"I never said that. You just don't come across as the type of person who enjoys reading. I mean, I guess it's like you said, you 'don't show it' because, frankly I can't see it." I smirked, _I knew it. Hmmm, maybe I should prove it to her? No. Be a mystery, tamper with her brain a little, then move in for the kill. _

"Oh I know what you said, love, but you know I'm very gifted, I can read people very easily."

"Oh?" That eyebrow of hers shot up.

"Mhm."

"What can you read off of me right now?"

I smirked and hoped I wasn't wrong. "You want to kiss me." She looked bewildered, _I know it. I can smell it on her. Did I intimate her? I gladly hope so._ Her eyes flashed and she closed her notebook, setting her quill down she smiled genuinely.

"Oh, that's what you're getting off of?" I slowly nodded. _What is she about to do? _She shifted her weight slightly and brushed back some of her hair. "Well, Malfoy, if you really think that, then I guess I have to do this." She stood with a motion and walked right over to me. Her hands on either side of my head, I cocked a brow and looked deeply into her eyes. _Should I close mine? Show the least bit of emotion? Should I make a move? Blast, what should I---_

Her lips touched mine, but only just. The next thing I knew she was gone and the compartment door closed tightly.

"Bloody hell….."

I breathed in, _ooo roses…that's what I'll always remember her as…Wait..did she just kiss me? No…I was dreaming…I'm in my dorm right now, asleep and she didn't just do that. Why would she? She HATES me…I know…does she? Of course you dolt! Everyone HATES you…Not true…Well….too right you are, but she doesn't LOVE you, so get her out of your head. _

"Maybe I can get her to love me…Maybe she really does care for me.."

**…..This is what it sounds like  
When doves cry………….**

_Sighing, I ran a pale hand through my white hair and straightened my tie. Stepping out of my compartment I caught her smell again. Breathing it in I shivered, She's doing this to you, she's making you weak…Hermione…bliss, myself, sorrow, together peace…or hate?_

_We fall as one…_I kept on walking.  
_I have to spend an entire year alone with her….._Not as bad as I thought.  
_Do you love me, Hermione? Do you? I doubt it…._All the new coming 1st years were surrounding that lug of a man, Hagrid.

"Firs' yers….Firs' yers, this way! Come on don' be shy!"

I shuddered, the night was cold and I was in need of my carriage. Again I sighed. "Where is it?" I muttered. The Head's Carriage was rumoured to be the best, the most comfortable, most warm, and yet I couldn't lay an eye on it.

"Looking for your carriage?" I turned. There she was. The stars shone brightly on her frame, she looked so beautiful, yet I could tell she didn't feel pretty. I bit my bottom lip and contained myself, I wanted only to sweep her up and carry her far far away from here. _I'm outside of your window, with my radio….. _

I nodded, slowly first then with a little jolt. She grinned and motioned for me to follow her. I'd do anything just to watch her walk. What beauty, what grace. She held herself with such pride, _why do the beauty have to hate me? Wait, she kissed you. Only because you messed with her head…Shut up… _

"Well, there you go." She nodded to the carriage and moved aside for me to step in. I didn't move.

"What's the matter?"

"Ladies, first." I saw it. The pink on her cheeks. _Oh God, she just blushed. Is she that easy to embarrass? How adorable. How sweet. God she's beautiful. _

"Okay.." She stepped inside and then I followed suit. Sitting across from her I looked out the window, and saw the stars. "Ahhh…beautiful.."

"What is?" I wanted to say 'you are' but I swallowed that thought and motioned to the stars. She looked out and smiled. "Yes, they are." I nodded, her chocolate eyes looked at me. _Did I just feel warmth upon my face? No….I don't get embarrassed….Yes you do, Draco..and besides you love her…._The next then I knew, the compartment had stopped and she stepped out, joining her friends. And again, once more, I, Draco Lucius Malfoy was alone.

The Great Hall was bright and all the students were chattering, loudly until the faithful Headmaster stood up.

"Welcome," he addressed all of us. My eyes were fully on Hermione, thoughI heard every word Dumbledore said. He cleared his throat andmy attention was brought back to him. "As some of may know, we have our new Heads of Hogwarts!" his eyes sparkled._ Gods, he must be happy…_

"Please give a warm hand to our Head Girl, Hermione Anne Granger!" A huge applause broke out for the beauty, I, was one of them. Many at my table looked at me, I only shrugged and continued to stare at her. "And now, our Head Boy, Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I didn't hear my name properly, I was too busy staring at Hermione to know I had to stand up. Finally, Parkinson nudged me and I stood, clearly embarrassed, the cheeks, red.

"Bloody flipping hell…" I muttered, plastering on a smile as the applause died down and some laughter broke out. Dumbledore put his hand up. "Anyways, along with our new Heads, comes rule. The first years must note, that the Forbidden Forest is exactly the title, _Forbidden_. Anyone caught in there can and will suffer the consequences. No ifs, ands or buts about it."

**I'm outside of your window  
with my radio (so I can see you breathing)****  
**  
I smirked. _Rumour has it, the "Golden Trio" always goes in there. And I know that for a fact, I went with them. _

FLASHBACK

"This is servant stuff!" I growled with the lantern in my left hand.

"If I didn't know any better, Draco I'd say you were scared.."

"Scared!" An owl hoots in the background…

I shook my head and went on, "Scared…"

END FLASHBACK

Then I realized, as I had zoned out once again, the Headmaster was looking at me, along with Hermione.

"Mr. Malfoy?" I blinked and looked directly at him, standing abruptly.  
"Yes?"

"Your dormitory is ready, come along." I nodded and followed suit with Hermione.

_This year is going to be filled with surprises….I can tell…..now hopefully I won't keep zoning out like I have been since I got here…. _

**Silence in black and white**

Again, I thought, merily looking at the portrait in front of me, this year's going to be great. My eyes glanced at Hermione, she grinned and I let her step inside**_.  
_  
****I KNOW  
I'm outside of your window with my radio  
I KNOW  
I'm outside of your window with my radio**

I breathed in. "Mmm..Roses…reminds me of someone.."I glanced at Hermione but she was too busy looking at the books.

"Is that so?"  
I nodded. "Yep."  
"Well, that's nice…"  
I blinked. "That's all you're going to say?"

She turned around, nodded and looked intently at the book cover. "Yes, because I know whom you're talking about…"

"You do?"

"Yes…"

"Who is it, then?"

"Me…."

**Well that's chapter 1 for you! Yes a sort of cliffhanger but not my best. Anyways, please read and review and Chapter 2 will be up soon, although it might take me a while with Finals and all. And since all my chapters are at least 13 pages long. Hope you liked the beginning, I wonder whats going to happen? Because this is a tragedy in the end of course. Anyways REVIEW please! **


End file.
